LIVE ANOTHER DAY
by idivvy
Summary: Rated M for later chapters.. A story of Kakashi involving another OC central character and Team Kakashi.. Lots of adventures, fights and an heated affair.


_** LIVE ANOTHER DAY**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO..

CHAPTER ONE

It was raining heavily when Kakashi recieved summon from the Hokage, which was actually quite unexpected. He had just returned from a difficult mission, had been debriefed, so he was looking for a break from active duty and some interesting reading. Jiraya had announced the release of a new book and he was hoping to buy it and enjoy the weekend trenched at home. Obviously he was not very enthusiastic to receive the order, cursing his bad luck, he started towards the Hokage's office. Just as he opened his door he stepped into a puddle of rainwater, cursing the wet weather, he jumped through the roofs to reach the place soon.

Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for him when he reached the office, as was an Anbu. Puzzled by the presence of the Anbu, who rarely reported in front of other Jounins to the Hokage, Kakashi moved forward and addressed Tsunade.

'' Tsunade- Sama, i received an urgent summon, is there any problem'' asked Kakashi, again looking suspiciously at the Anbu.

Tsunade turned around, a troubled expression adorning her face, " Kakashi I'll come to the point, I know you have just returned from a mission and that you were looking forward to your break, but I have no other choice except to call for you''

" It's not a problem Tsunade-sama, but what's the trouble here, that requires especially me"

Tsunade walked towards the window, looked towards the horizon, " I asked for you to come because you are involved in this problem, whether you know it or not"

Kakashi was puzzled, why was she talking in riddles, instead of ordering his mission.

" I don't understand"

" An Anbu called Takanome has defected"

Kakashi was stunned but he tried hard not to show it, " What happened?"

" I hope you remember her Kakashi, you had gone to missions with her, when you were Anbu"

Kakashi's head was spinning, of course he remembered her, she was the reason he left Anbu. But that was a different reason and he doubted Tsunade knew it, or did she, was that the reason he was called.

" Yes Hokage-sama, I remember her, I have gone on a number of missions with her, she was a very brilliant shinobi, who I believed was trustworthy" stressed Kakashi.

" She was trustworthy till now, till yesterday, when she disappeared with some important documents addressed for the Daimyo" Tsunade shouted.

Kakashi checked his tone, so that no emotion showed, " What did the documents contain?"

Shizune answered, feeling Tsunade's anger, " Kakashi-san, it contains the information on the entire defense arrangements for the Fire Country provided by Konoha, it was supposed to be a extensive report for the Fire Daimyo"

" Also it contained details of Konohas entire shinobi force, including Anbu" she added.

Kakashi considered the enormity of the situation; this was bad, disastrous if any of the enemy nations got their hands on it. Where would she have gone, why would she do that or maybe she is being framed, he thought, but why and by whom.

His unsaid doubts where answered by Tsunade in the next few minutes.

" Kakashi, I know how you feel about your comrades and people you trust" her tone had cooled, " But listen to what I have to say first"

" Even though you know her, I presume, even you don't know about her history, in the Anbu, we recruit many children with abilities, but always keep their identities a secret, because that's the way Anbu is"

She continued," Even I knew about her history, only after reading her file this morning, Takanome is the Anbu code name of Takayoshi Tomoe, daughter of Kido Takayoshi", she let her words sink, and asked " Do you recognize that name"

" Yes" Kakashi could only whisper. His thoughts were in a blaze, rolling backwards years at a time, to the time he shared with her, and even before that, when he had first heard of Kido Takayoshi.

* * *

*start flashback*

It was the night before his father had commited suicide; Kakashi had never known his mother. To him, his father was everything; he had admired him right from childhood, proud to be the son of Konohas hero, The White Fang. Even when his father had been ostracized by the village, lost his identity and will, Kakashi had always hoped that it would all end and his father would be back to his stature in the village once again. The night before he commited suicide, Sakumo had called Kakashi to his room; he made Kakashi sit on the futon and started talking incoherently. Kakashi couldn't understand what he was coming to say; all he could hear was one thing repeating again and again.

" I now know how Takeyoshi felt"

After his father's death, after sometime while the sadness had passed, Kakashi was intrigued by thought of his last words. To find some answers, Kakashi had asked his sensei, Minato Namikaze. Kakashi trusted Minato in everything, he was someone he had come to idolize after his fathers death. But even then he never showed any admiration outside, he knew how it was to lose someone whom you loved and he never wanted to feel the pain again.

Minato had told him about Kido Takayoshi; once a great shinobi of The Hidden Leaf, he was someone considered as an equal to Kakashi's father. He also said no one knew of him, because his name was erased from the annals of Konohas history. Takayoshi, for all his valour and greatness died as a traitor, executed in public for treachery against Konoha and the Fire Country. Minato suggested though there were rumors about Takayoshis innocence, but the judgment had been passed.

After that all of Takeyoshi's family had left Konoha, shamed, never to be heard of again. It was said they had gone to Yukigakure, where Takayoshi's wife was from.

*end flashback*

* * *

Kakashi was woken from his reverie by the voice of Tsunade; she was saying something about Kido Takayoshi, he couldn't hear anything for his thoughts were still a mess. But now he understood Tsunade's fear, if Kido Takayoshis daughter was in the Anbu, that too when her family was in Yukigakure, her disappearance with those documents would pose a serious problem. Yukigakure, with some other villages was hideously acting against Konoha, there was no direct confrontation yet, it was either because they were not ready or they feared Konohas military strength. But if they caught hold of those documents that would all change. Kakashi had only one thought, war and the pain caused by it. And he knew very well what a person filled with revenge was exactly was capable of.

Kakashi cleared his throat," What are your orders Tsunade-sama?"

" Takanome was seen last night leaving Konoha, she cant have gone very long in this weather and Yukigakure is far from here, I want you to find her, get the documents and kill her" she replied.

Kakashi didn't look shocked, but Tsunade continued, " I ask you to kill her, because she wont hesitate to kill you, she killed an Anbu when she left last night"

Kakashi was shocked again, strange thoughts coming into his head. He shook his head to clear them.

"This Anbu here would help you with the details Kakashi-san" Shizune said.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, and then made up his mind.

"It will be done, Tsunade-sama, I will take care of Takanome" said Kakashi, thinking how he was going to kill the only other woman he had ever cared about.


End file.
